


Джитоп в 10 жанрах

by jana_nox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Ангст; 2. АУ; 3. Крэк; 4. Кроссовер; 5. Первый раз; 6. Флафф; 7. Юмор; 8. Хёрт/комфорт; 9. Порно; 10. Юст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джитоп в 10 жанрах

**Author's Note:**

> Челлендж был впервые увиден у Траш полтора года назад, большое человеческое спасибо Фуджи-сан, что бросила мне вызов.

**1\. Angst.**

У Джиди постоянно переключаются каналы, как в сломанном телевизоре. Джиди-суперстар сменяет Джиди-бабника, потом про них обоих забывают, когда Квон Чиён вдруг превращается в примерного сына. Потом остатки зарплаты убиваются на шоппинг, следом его вдруг обуревает желание посмотреть весь мир, попробовать всю еду, расслушать всю музыку и познакомиться вот с ним, с ней, с ним, с ней, с ней и ещё, быть может, с ними.

Последний период всегда сменяется коротким, но неприятным для всех, у кого нет возможности исчезнуть с лица земли или хотя бы из общаги, периодом депрессии или, как говорит один из смешных чиёновских знакомых, стилист любимого детища 2ne1, ангста. У Джиди наступает передоз всего на свете, он закрывается в своей комнате, пишет плохие песни, не вылезает из-под одеяла, портит отношения с окружающими и мечтает променять все чарты этого мира на верёвку и мыло.

Сынхён думает, что его в такие дни обижают больше всех. Лицом он не вышел. Мыслей не читает. В постели не хорош, и вообще корейская рэп-звездень в качества спутника жизни - это вовсе не то, о чём Чиён мечтал в детстве. 

Он сидит под дверью чиёновской комнаты, слушая, как тот на синтезаторе уныло пытается сложить ре и ми, и думает, что, если однажды Чиён всё-таки запутается в своих каналах, возвращать его в дефолтное состояние придётся кому-то другому, потому что по ходу настроек его программы Сынхён просто не знает.

**2\. AU.**

\- "Ай лив ин мэджик лэнд, мэджик лэнд, мэджик лэнд", - тихо напевал себе Чиён, с ног до головы одетый в костюм Микки Мауса, и раздавал шарики нескончаемому потоку детей и их мамаш, радостно прущихся в Эверлэнд в выходной с утра пораньше.

\- "Хай, хай, айм соу хай, ап ин зе скай, чек ит аут, йо", русские горки - второй поворот налево, - гундосил ему в ответ Сынхён, изображавший радостно притоптывающего Гуффи у стойки с картами парка аттракционов. Клоунская шапка то и дело спадала ему на нос, мешая отсчитывать биты.

\- Слово "скай" подольше потяни, - не переставая лучезарно улыбаться, раскритиковал Чиён, и наклонился к какому-то особо активному малышу, желающему подёргать "дядю Микки" за круглое ухо. - И шапку поправь.

В разных вселенных путь к вершинам хит-парадов начинался совсем по-другому, но пежня на голове всегда оставалась с ними.

**3\. Crack.**

\- ...получает закодированный месседж от инопланетян!! - возбуждённо размахивал руками Джиди.

Внешне всегда более спокойный Топ выдавал своё волнение тем, что громко басил на всю студию, то и дело перебивая реплики согруппника.

\- ...и потом он такой БАМС! и билеты на Альфа Центавру...

\- ...и сапоги обязательно одобренные Майклом Корсом, ну и что что каблук восемнадцать сантиментров...

\- ...большой, как у Барроумана...

\- ...и в припев какой-нибудь фигни типа ASDFGHJKL, только обязательно пропеть каждую букву!

\- ...A S D F Жжжжжжжжэ!...

Менеджмент никогда не понимал, как из подобных концептов у дуэта GTOP всегда складывалась вполне удачная песня, но бурному творческому процессу оставалось только завидовать.

**4\. Crossover.**

Когда профессор Снейп, как декан факультета Слизерин, назначил Чхве Сынхёна вратарём слизеринской команды по квиддичу, Чиён был готов рвать на себе свои красивые блондинистые волосы от горя.

\- За что вы так с нами, профессор? Зачем нам это дерево в команде!?

\- Он обладает глубоко скрытыми талантами, мистер Квон, - невозмутимо резанул Снейп, отказывающийся использовать корейские обращения, знанием которых должен был блеснуть автор в этом фике. - Вы капитан, так что используйте их с умом. 

Снейп повелительно поднял красивую бровь и вышел, оставив спортсменов самим разбираться со своими неприятностями.

\- Я слышал, он летать не умеет, - громко выразил общие сомнения Сынри, - даже если заколдовать его в метлу!

Команда зашумела на эту шутку ещё пуще, а новенький так ничего не сказал, лишь дёрнул бровью на манер декана и сжал челюсти покрепче.

*Омаке: - Будем брать их испугом! - огласил новую стратегию вовремя заметивший этот жест Чиён. - Мы подстрижём этого с бровями под Снейпа, Гриффиндорцы офигеют...

**5\. First time.**

И что там было или не было в этот первый раз, Чиён никогда и не расскажет. Где, как и кто кому всунул - фу, какая пошлость. Что ты сказал, а он ответил - тоже на самом деле будущим поколениям знать совершенно не обязательно. Важно то, что Сынхён, очень тихий и невероятно серьёзный, тяжело сопит ему в висок, а Чиён, зажмурившись и закусив кулак, пытается не нарушить эту тишину, почти не дышит и про себя думает: "Вот ещё секундочку. Ещё чуть-чуть."

**6\. Fluff.**

В очередной раз Джиди пытался придумать песню про Сынхёна и в очередной раз этот эверест оставался непокорённым. Просто со словом "Сынхён" ничего не рифмовалось, олрайт? Ничего достойного. Не было таких слов, чтобы большой и жёсткий. Тёплый и с мягкими руками. Добрый, заботливый и заносчивая сволочь вообще-то, чего уж там греха таить. Мучительный, талантливый, бесконечный, прекрасный, как звёздное небо над головой. Такие розовые сопли вместо текста стыдно даже в JYP относить.

**7\. Humor.**

\- Ложечку за папу Яна... Ложечку за маму Гамми... - Садистская жилка внутри Джиди никогда не сверкала так ярко, когда его жертва была прикована к кровати тяжелым гриппом и высокой температурой и не могла сопротивляться. Топ продолжал наблюдать, как он скармливает больному Сынри очень полезную, но отвратительную на вкус овсянку, засовывая каждую следующую порцию поглубже по самый черенок, чтобы у макнэ не было шансов выплюнуть хоть каплю пользы, и не мог нарадоваться, что вовремя сделал прививку.

\- Хён, спаси меня, хён! Я буду чистить тебе ботинки следующий год, хён! - попытался вырваться из цепких объятий лечащего врача больной, жалобными глазами глядя на Сынхёна-старшего.

\- Ты знаешь, как понять, что Джиди-оппа любит Топа-оппу больше всех людей на свете? - позже поучала Сынри Дара, зашедшая проведать пациента. - В тяжёлую минуту он оставит его в покое и даст ему помереть спокойно. Такая любовь, йоу.

**8\. Hurt/comfort.**

Любовь - это сильное и прекрасное чувство.

\- Любовь - это сильное и прекрасное чувство, а влюблённый Квон Чиён - весьма сильный и прекрасный человек, - повторял про себя привязанный к кровати Топ, пока в его сердце боролись страх, неуверенность, возбуждение и перспектива скорого секса, а ключ ко всем этим чувствам держал в своих руках Квон Чиён.

**9\. Smut.**

Поместиться в неширокий шкафчик для студийной аппаратуры было непросто, но в компактности Джиди всегда были свои преимущества. Когда за ними закрывали дверь, он уже обнимал Топа за шею, отросшими ногтями скользя по его шее, подушечками пальцев пробуя разгорячённую кожу на ощупь. Цепляясь пальцами за многочисленные цепочки, он опустил руку вниз, проведя ладонью по шелковистой ткани его рубашки, пока, наконец, не добрался до твёрдой полоски ремня. 

Джиди всегда предпочитал изучать новые вещи "руками", любил нажимать на незнакомые кнопки и открывать запертые двери. Правила новой игры "Семь минут в раю", привезённые прямиком из Америки новыми друзьями Тэдди, модными молодыми диджеями из Бостонского колледжа искусств и наук, не были исключением, и здесь, как и в любой другой сфере своей жизни, Чиён знал, что управится ровно в срок.

**10\. UST.**

Попытки объяснить Сынхёну, что такое unresolved sexual tension хотя бы на пальцах не увенчались успехом. "И ведь действительно", - лениво шевелилась где-то в голове у пылко целующегося Чиёна мысль, - "ну как можно такому не дать?"

\- Или вот представь, - неожиданно даже для себя самого продолжил он дискуссию, разрывая поцелуй, - в общагу приехала моя мама. И решила испечь пуноппан. - Тут улыбки было просто не сдержать: Сынхён был единственным из чиёновых знакомых, у кого вставало даже просто на слово "булочка". - Значит вот, по кухне разносится аромат теста, мы уже все сидим такие готовые, в предвкушении угощения, - сладким тоном расписывал он, наблюдая, как загораются огоньки возбуждения в сынхёновых глазах, - ...а ты один на диете.


End file.
